Jego kocia natura
by Lawliettxox
Summary: Harry budzi się pewnego dnia i okazuje się... że ma kocie uszy i ogon! Co ma do tego mleczna rzeka, Severus Snape i pewien tajemniczy nauczyciel OPCM? Slash, dużo fluffu ale też ( nieudana) próba gwałtu i wspomnienie samookaleczenia. Harry!cat
1. Nietypowa pobudka

Witajcie ;)

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**Gatunek: **Romance, Humor i trochę Angstu

**Kanon/Czas/Miejsce: **Ogólnie kanon na wakacjach, szósty rok w Hogwarcie

**Ostrzeżenia: **Dużo fluffu, słodyczy i ogólnie tęcze, misie i rzeka wypełniona mlekiem ale też wspomnienie samookaleczenia.

**A/N **To ff nie jest i raczej nie będzie zbetowane. Więc przepraszam za błędy. Nie wiem jak często będą się pojawiać rozdziały. Jeśli zainteresowanie ff będzie duże to pewnie często. Zachęcam do komentowania i wyrażania swoich opinii. Pozdrawiam,

- Lavie

* * *

Harry obudził się tego dnia w bardzo dobrym humorze. Śniło mu się, że wygrał puchar w światowych mistrzostwach Quiddicha. Dobre sny były u niego rzadkością, zwykle nie miał snów, a jeśli już jakiś był, to najczęściej z śmiercią Syriusza w roli głównej. Więc gdy w wtorkowy poranek, obudziły go jasne promyki światła przebijające się przez zasłony, już wiedział, że to będzie dobry dzień. To było coś jak szósty zmysł lub może raczej jak męska intuicja. Otworzył powoli najpierw jedno oko, a następnie drugie wiedząc, że nie musi się spieszyć. Kontem oka dostrzegł, że Ron wciąż śpi więc na pewno nie spóźni się na zajęcia. Podniósł się lekko i rozejrzał dookoła pokoju. Był... zdziwiony. Wydawało mu się, że zdjął okulary przed pójściem spać, był tego niemal pewny. Więc jak wyjaśnić to, że widział wszystko tak dokładnie? Zerknął na stolik, na którym leżały jego okulary. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że może jednak jeszcze śpi. Zwykle po przebudzeniu, zanim je założy, widzi jedynie rozmazane kontury, a tym razem widział wszystko dokładnie. Każdy szczegół! Był pewny, że mógłby nawet z daleka policzyć wszystkie rude włosy na głowie Ron'a.

Nie, to na pewno sen.

Położył się z powrotem, licząc na to, że zaraz naprawdę się obudzi. Policzył do stu a następnie ponownie otworzył oczy, lecz nic się nie zmieniło.

To nie tak, że narzekał. Od bardzo dawna marzył o pozbyciu się okularów, lecz to niemożliwe, żeby w jedną noc jego wzrok się naprawił! Nie-mo-żli-we.

Nie myśląc o tym więcej, odkrył się w kołdry z zamiarem wyjścia z łózka. Po chwili usłyszał, jak oddech Ron'a przyspiesza co mogło oznaczać tylko to, że się obudził. Nie mylił się, gdyż po chwili rudy chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Która godzi...- nie dokończył.

Spojrzał na Harrego w szczerym zdziwieniu a następnie wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Ron śmiał się, aż z jego oczy się zaszkliły.

- Stary, co się stało? - zapytał nadal trzęsąc się z śmiechu.

Harry patrzył na przyjaciela zastanawiając się o co chodzi. Może nie miał na sobie spodni? Lecz gdy spojrzał w dół, zauważył, że jego spodnie były na swoim miejscu.

Ron, który w tej chwili tarzał się na łóżku, wciąż śmiejąc się w najlepsze, spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela pytająco.

- Oj Harry, jesteś taki - przerwał gdyż ponownie zaatakował go wybuch śmiechu - słodki!

Słodki?! Co to miało znaczyć, że jest 'słodki'? Wiedział, że może nie wygląda zbyt męsko. Jest dość niski, szczupły i mimo tego, że ma szesnaście lat to nie musi się golić, choć Dean, Ron i paru innych chłopaków robi to już od jakiegoś czasu. Ale na pewno nie jest 'słodki'! Nie jest!

Jest mężczyzną, i bardzo nie spodobało mu się to określenie.

- Ron - zaczął, lecz nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć - Ron! Przestań się śmiać!

- Nie mogę! Widziałeś się dziś w lustrze? - zapytał rudy chłopak. - Ty masz uszy Harry, kocie uszy! - powiedział po czym wybuchł śmiechem kolejny raz.

Kocie uszy?

- To nie jest śmieszne Ron! Powiedz o co naprawdę chodzi - nalegał.

Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Neville.

- Cześć chłopaki, idziecie na śniad...- stanął jak wryty gdy spojrzał na Harrego, lecz nie wybuchnął śmiechem tak jak Ron. Jedynie stał w miejscu, z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Harry'ego już powoli zaczynała irytować ta sytuacja.

- One się ruszają Harry! - rudy chłopak złapał się za brzuch, wciąż głośno się śmiejąc - Twoje kocie uszy się ruszają!

_'Jakie kocie uszy do cholery?'_ Zastanawiał się.

- Neville, powiedz coś - powiedział błagalnie do chłopaka, który nadal przyglądał mu się w osłupieniu. Po chwili ruszył się z miejsca i nic nie mówiąc, zaczął szukać czegoś w swoim kufrze.

Wyjął z niego nieduże lusterko i wręczył Harry'emu.

Gdy tylko w nie spojrzał, zatkało go z zdziwienia. Na jego głowie, pomiędzy rozczochranymi włosami, dostrzegł parę brązowych, niewielkich, kocich uszu. Podniósł drżącą rękę, chcąc ich dotknąć,upewnić się, że są prawdziwe.

Były. Prawdziwe i bardzo miękkie w dotyku.

W pokoju zrobiło się dziwnie cicho, gdy Ron przestał się śmiać. Patrzył uważnie na Harrego, choć na jego ustach nadal błąkał się uśmiech.

- Chyba - zaczął nieśmiało Neville - powinniśmy iść po Hermione. Ona na pewno będzie widziała o co chodzi z twoimi - przerwał - uszami.

Tak! Hermiona będzie wiedziała. Trzeba po nią iść, i to najlepiej szybko. Nie miał zamiaru iść na lekcje z kocimi uszami! To absurd!

Przytaknął. Neville wyszedł i po chwili wrócił, z zaspaną dziewczyną.

Jej reakcja zaskoczyła go najbardziej. Nie zaczęła się śmiać, nie wyglądała nawet na zaskoczoną.

- A więc, kocie uszy? - zapytała - Nie tego oczekiwałam, ale muszę przyznać, że ci pasują - powiedziała, jakby było to coś najzwyczajniejszego na świecie. Jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, lub o pracy domowej.

Trzech chłopaków spojrzało na nią pytająco. Gdy zobaczyła ich miny, przewróciła teatralnie oczami.

- Niech zgadnę - powiedziała, kładąc ręce na biodra - przyprowadziliście mnie tutaj z samego rana, ponieważ nie macie zielonego pojęcia skąd one - wskazała na głowę Harrego - się wzięły - ich miny odpowiedziały jej na pytanie. Westchnęła - Jaki eliksir warzyliśmy wczoraj? - zapytała.

- Eliksir animagoiczny - odpowiedział cicho Neville.

- Animagiczny - poprawiła go Hermiona.

I nagle zrozumiał. Wczoraj, podczas Eliksirów ważyli eliksir, który miał spożywającemu ukazać jego animagiczną postać. Eliksir był łatwy, ale Snape dobrał go w parę z Malfoy'em, który przez cały czas usiłował go sabotować. W końcu, gdy już kończyli, Ślizgon wrzucił coś do ich kociołka. Eliksir wybuchł , i cała jego zawartość poleciała wprost na Harrego, gdyż blondyn zdążył uchylić się w ostatnim momencie.

Malfoy oczywiście całą winę zwalił na Gryfona, twierdząc, że to właśnie on źle dodał składniki, przez co Gryffindor stracił dwadzieścia punktów.

Na szczęście, oprócz kilku oparzeń, które Snape wyleczył jednym machnięciem różdżki, Harry nie ucierpiał zbyt mocno. No, może tak mogło się zdawać wczoraj, gdyż dziś nie był już tego taki pewny.

Ale co ma teraz zrobić? Przecież nie może się pokazać w takim stanie! Po chwili doszło do niego, ze wypowiedział dwa ostatnie zdania na głos.

- Nie wiem jak mogę ci pomóc Harry, powinieneś iść do pani Pomfrey - powiedziała Hermiona - musisz się dowiedzieć, co Malfoy wrzucił do eliksiru.

- Przecież nie mogę chodzić po szkole z kocimi uszami!

- I ogonem - powiedziała, a Ron po raz kolejny zaczął się śmiać.

- Ogo... Co ?! - Harry krzyknął i spojrzał w tył, gdzie spod jego przydługiej koszuli nocnej wystawał brązowy ogon. Jego kolor był prawie identyczny jak ten, na jego uszach, lecz w niektórych miejscach był ciemniejszy a jego koniec wręcz czarny. Jego spodnie były lekko zsunięte, gdyż ogon przeszkadzał w podciągnięciu ich wyżej.

- Spróbuj nim poruszyć! - powiedział pod ekscytowany Ron.

Więc Harry spróbował. Nie było to wcale takie trudne. Po prostu pomyślał o tym, że chiał by to zrobić i już po chwili jego ogon lekko się podniósł.

Chłopak jęknął.

- Harry, popatrz na to z jasnej strony. Już nie potrzebujesz okularów. - dziewczyna próbowała go pocieszyć.

Chłopak odburknął coś w odpowiedzi, a następnie poszedł do łazienki, w której umył się i doprowadził do porządku. Niestety, pojawił się kolejny problem. Ogon nie chciał wejść do spodni.

Wyszło na jaw, jak bardzo nie praktyczne są zajęcia w Hogwarcie. Zgoda, pomogą ci, gdy musisz się obronić, ale na pewno nie są pomocne w sytuacji takiej jak ta! - pomyślał.

Nagle, zaczął mieć wielką ochotę na szklankę mleka. Nie, nie na szklankę. Na cały dzbanek, albo beczkę! Wyobraził sobie siebie, pływającego w rzece pełnej białego cudu, z smakowicie wyglądającymi rybami. Ta myśl przyszła tak szybko, że gdy tylko zorientował się o czym myślał, jego brzuch głośno zaburczał. Pośpiesznie zrobił małe rozcięcie w spodniach, przez które przecisnął ogon i wyszedł z łazienki. Przed wyjściem z dormitorium czekali na niego Ron i Hermiona.

Więc musiał wyjść. Każdy go zobaczy i na pewno stanie się pośmiewiskiem. Chłopiec-który-przeżył-i-jest-kotem, już widział te nagłówki w proroku.

Westchnął, gdy jego brzuch ponownie dał o sobie znać.

Wyszli z pomieszczenia. Im bliżej Wielkiej Sali byli, tym bardziej się stresował.

- Harry, nie przejmuj się.- dziewczyna powiedziała, łapiąc go za nadgarstek - może nie zauważą... od razu.

Tak, to bardzo pocieszające.

Weszli do sali, w której odbywały się posiłki. Pomieszczenie było zapełnione uczniami, a każdy nauczyciel siedział na swoim miejscu przy stole. Kilka oczu zwróciło się w ich stronę, lecz reszta osób w sali była zajęta rozmawianiem miedzy sobą i jedzeniem. Harry pośpieszył do stołu Gryffindoru wykorzystując sytuację. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później i tak wszyscy się dowiedzą, ale wolał żeby wydarzyło się to później. Dużo później, na przykład...nigdy?

Gdy tylko zajął swoje miejsce, wypił całą szklankę mleka, a następnie wziął się za jedzenie kanapki z szynką. Owoce i warzywa, które zwykle lubił, teraz wydały się niezbyt zachęcające więc nawet nie patrzył w ich kierunku. Wypił kolejne kilka szklanek, gdy doszło do niego, że wszyscy siedzący przy stole Gryfonów przyglądają mu się i szepczą.

Już chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zmienił zdanie, gdyż nie chciał wywoływać zamieszania.

Pierwszą lekcją dziś, jest Transmutacja, a następnie eliksiry, dwie lekcje zaklęć i opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Dopił mleko, i wyszedł z sali, mając dość oczu, które z każdej strony świdrowały go spojrzeniem.

* * *

Na Transmutacji usiadł koło Ron'a w ostatniej ławce mając nadzieje, że będzie mniej się rzucał w oczy. Mylił się.

Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy Seamus podszedł do niego i zaczął wypytywać o jego dodatkowe części ciała, lub gdy Dean powiedział do niego 'kotku' lub gdy...

- Panie Potter, zadałam panu pytanie - głos nauczycielki wyrwał go z rozmyśleń. Zrobił speszoną minę i zaczerwienił się, gdy zobaczył zdziwiony wyraz twarzy profesorki.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Nauczycielka milczała przez chwilę, jedynie mu się przypatrując, a potem powiedziała:

- Zostaniesz po lekcji Potter, chciałabym zamienić z tobą słówko - Harry jedynie przytaknął w odpowiedzi.

_Świetnie_ - pomyślał.

Gdy wszyscy wyszli z sali, Harry podszedł do biurka, przy którym siedziała McGonagall.

- Harry, co ci się stało? - zapytała przerywając ciszę.

- Miałem wypadek, na eliksirach - zaczął - pracowaliśmy z eliksirem animagicznym, kociołek wybuchł i..

- Rozumiem - przerwała mu - chodź, zaprowadzę cie do pani Pomfrey.

Harry chciał zaprotestować obawiając się, że spóźni się na eliksiry, lecz zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, nauczycielka chwyciła go pod łokieć i wyprowadziła z sali. Szli w ciszy. To było dziwne. Koty mają dobry słuch, więc Harry słyszał wiele odgłosów dochodzących z zamku. Ktoś zamknął drzwi piętro wyżej, niedaleko ludzie z obrazów rozmawiali z sobą, Pani Norris polowała na mysz, szepty i kroki z każdej strony.

Po chwili był już w skrzydle szpitalnym. Po rozmowie z Madame Pomfrey, w której wytłumaczył, po raz trzeci dziś, co się stało i zapewnieniu, że nie ma pojęcie co takiego Malfoy wrzucił do eliksiru, pozwolono mu pójść na lekcję, na które i tak był już spóźniony. Pielęgniarka wytłumaczyła mu, że to, co zostało dodane do eliksiru, przedłużyło jego czas działania, lub może nawet sprawiło, że efekt jest nieodwracalny.

Puki nie wiedzą co to, nie mogą nic z tym zrobić.

Szedł powoli w stronę lochów, myśląc nad tym, co powie Snape'owi. ' Przepraszam profesorze, musiałem udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego, przyjąć swoją dzienną porcję eliksiru na pchły. Zabawna historia profesorze, ale zagadałem się z Panią Norris po drodze''.

Gdy dotarł do sali, widząc spojrzenie Snape'a, zrozumiał, że wymówka nie będzie potrzebna. Nauczyciel, gdy tylko go zobaczył, przestał opowiadać o zastosowaniu jakiejś rośliny. Zrobił tą samą minę, którą widział już dziś około dziesięć razy. Harry zaczerwienił się, gdy zauważył, że nie tylko nauczyciel mu się przygląda. Powiedział ciche 'przepraszam za spóźnienie' i ruszył prędko na swoje miejsce obok Ron'a.

Jego ogon poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy wciąż czuł na sobie spojrzenie nauczyciela.

Na koniec lekcji, wyszedł szybko z sali bojąc się, że Snape będzie kazał mu zostać i będzie musiał po raz kolejny opowiadać tą samą historię. Skoro i tak nie można mu pomóc, to nie ma zamiaru tłumaczyć każdej osobie z osobna, skąd się wzięły jego uszy i ogon. Wiedział też, że na pewno nie ma zamiaru prosić Malfoy'a o pomoc..

Na Zaklęciach było w porządku. Nauczyciel zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać na Harrego uwagi, co bardzo mu odpowiadało. Mimo że wciąż czuł, że wiele osób mu się przygląda, nie przejmował się tym. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to jego brzuch, który domagał się szklanki mleka.

Na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami szedł w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Ron opowiadał jakiś dowcip, a Hermiona mówiła coś o sprawdzianie z starożytnych run.

- Harry, czy coś się stało? - zapytała dziewczyna - wyglądasz na przybitego.

- To nic Hermiono. Dzisiejszy dzień jest po prostu dziwny - uśmiechnął się lekko - a poza tym, napiłbym się.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na oburzoną.

- Harry, to masz ciężki dzień nie oznacza, że wolno ci...

- Mleka Harmiono - powiedział brunet lekko rozbawiony. Dziewczyna się zarumieniła i wyburczała ciche ' w porządku'.

- Idę szklanek dziś wypiłeś? - tym razem zapytał Ron.

- Kilka. Dwie lub trzy. Myślę, że raczej dziewięć.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Hagrid już na nich czekał. Po chwili, kilkoro ostatnich uczniów doszło i nauczyciel zaczął mówić.

- Witajcie. Podejdźcie bliżej, jeszcze trochę, o tak. Dziś, poznacie zwierzęta, którymi będziecie opiekować się przez tydzień na ocenę. Opieka nad nimi nie jest trudna, lecz czasochłonna. Trza uważać, żeby ich nie zdenerwować, bo wtedy potrafią być bardzo złośliwe. Nazywają się...

- Harry Potter - powiedział któryś z Ślizgonów. Kilka osób zachichotało a Harry poczuł palące rumieńce na swojej twarzy.

- Psonogi skrzygniste* - Hagrid kontynuował. A po chwili przyprowadził kilka tych zwierząt. Ich nazwa dobrze odzwierciedlała ich wygląd. Były to stworzenia, o tułowiu i pysku psa, lecz z ich grzbietu wystawały małe skrzydła, były niewielkie. Każdy z nich, miał na pysku kaganiec,ponieważ jak się później okazało- zioną ogniem.

_No świetnie. Czy mogło być gorzej?_ - pomyślał zrezygnowany. Jest w połowie kotem, do cholery!

Zwierzęta, według Hagrida, same miały wybrać sobie właścicieli. Harry, który był w parze z Nevillem, czul jak jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić.

Bał się, że żaden pies ich nie wybierze, albo co gorsza - wybierze, i zrobi sobie z Harrego psi gryzaczek. Był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy najciemniejszy i najmniejszy z Psonogów jako pierwszy wystąpił z grupki zwierząt i ruszył w kierunku Harrego i Neville'a, którzy tak jak pozostali, kucali na trawie.

Stworzenie podeszło, wyciągnęło łapę i położyło ją na kolanie chłopca.

- To bardzo dobry znak, Harry. To znaczy, że akceptuje cię jako swojego pana. Myślę,że możesz zdjąć mu kaganiec. Nie zrobi wam krzywdy - powiedział rozradowany Hagrid.

Że co?! Ale przecież on zionie ogniem! A co, jeśli to tylko pułapka? Jeśli zwierze chce jedynie uśpić jego czujność, aby nagle zaatakować? To pies! No cóż, może nie dokładnie ale... ale jednak ma w sobie coś z psa, a im nie wolno ufać!

Drżącymi rękami, odpiął zamek od kagańca. Po chwili pies był już wolny. Miał otwartą paszczę, a jego język lekko wystawał. Ślina kapała mu z pyska, wprost na spodnie Harrego. Pies polizał go po dłoni, zostawiając na niej lepki, mokry ślad.

- Polubił cię! - krzyknął Neville - polizał cię po ręce!

- To dlatego, że chce mnie zjeść. Sprawdzał jak smakuję - Harry powiedział, jakby to było coś oczywistego.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył, że wszyscy mieli już dobranego Psonoga. Większość nadal miała kaganiec, w tym ten Ron'a i Hermiony. Ich pies był szary, z ciemniejszą plamą na brzuchu.

- Do następnych zajęć wybierzcie dla nich imiona - usłyszał głos Hagrida.

Po zajęciach, skierowali się wprost do Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona mówiła, coś na temat lekcji, lecz myśli Harrego skupiały się jedynie na jednym, ignorując wszystko wokół.

- Harry co myślisz o...

- Mleko - przerwał jej brunet

- Tak ale...

- Mleko - powtórzył zajmując swoje miejsce obok Ron'a, który zapychał sobie usta naleśnikami. Hermiona patrzyła z obrzydzeniem na rudzielca.

Harry pił już drugą szklankę mleka. Jego kocie uszy trzęsły się wesoło a ogon uniesiony w górze delikatnie poruszał się od jednej strony do drugiej.

- Harry - chłopiec słysząc swoje imię oderwał się niechętnie od szklanki. Spojrzał na Ginny, która siedziała na przeciwko niego, chichocząc. - wyglądasz absolutnie słodko!

Chłopiec zrobił kwaśną minę.

- Nie jestem słodki. Jestem mężczyzną, jestem twardy i męski – wyprowadził rudą dziewczynę z błędu, co wywołało u niej jeszcze większy chichot.

- Tak i mówisz to, mając na twarzy białe wąsy po mleku - przerwała jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała a potem dodała - tak , to bardzo męskie

Harry miał zaprotestować, lecz ubiegł go głos Ron'a.

- Snape się na ciebie gapi - wyszeptał, nachylając się w jego stronę. I faktycznie, gdy podniósł głowę i zerknął na stół nauczycieli, dostrzegł, że Mistrz Eliksirów przypatruje mu się uważnie.

- I zetrzyj te cholerne wąsy! - Ron zaśmiał się, wciąż upychając sobie buzie smakołykami. Ale Harry go nie posłuchał, zamiast tego dolał sobie więcej mleka i przyssał się do szklanki ponownie.

* * *

* - Moja własna nazwa.


	2. Cudowny

Kilka kolejnych dni upłynęło spokojnie. Minął cały tydzień odkąd ma kocie uszy i ogon. Co dzień budził się rano, po porannej toalecie szedł z przyjaciółmi na śniadanie, na którym wypijał kilka szklanek mleka i zjadał kilka kanapek z szynką lub parówki. Następnie lekcje, kolacja, opieka nad Solarin (tak wraz z Nevillem nazwali swojego Psonoga). Po umyciu się i wyszczotkowaniu ogona kładł się spać. Sny były przyjemne, zwykle śniła mu się rzeka pełna mleka, lub on pijący mleko, lub mleko płynące z kranu, lub on dojący krowę... Wspominałam, że często śni mu się mleko?

Nawet już aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzały mu spojrzenia i żarty na jego temat. Ostatnio nawet, gdy jeden z Ślizgonów wysłał mu kocią obrożę (z jego imieniem i nazwiskiem), która została mu dostarczona w czasie kolacji przez szkolną sowę, on uśmiechnął się, zmniejszył ją i założył na rękę. Nosił ją jak bransoletkę do końca dnia.

Lecz pewnego razu coś się zmieniło. Obudził się w środku nocy, cały spocony i zdyszany. Przez chwilę nie mógł złapać oddechu lecz gdy w końcu mu się udało, uświadomił sobie co się stało.

Miał wizję.

Voldemort rozmawiał z Śmierciożercami, jakby zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy o obecności nastolatka w swojej głowie, o napadzie na mugolską wioskę, który miał się odbyć jeszcze tej nocy. Siedzieli przy ogromnym stole, na którym leżały zwłoki jakiejś kobiety. Wśród zebranych rozpoznał kilka osób między innymi Lucjusza Malfoy'a, Avery'ego, Greybacka i...Severusa Snape'a . Nie myśląc o tym więcej, ubrał pelerynę niewidkę i wyszedł z dormitorium. Szedł w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Dziwił się ze Dumbledore nie wzywał go ostatnio do siebie na rozmowę. Zwykle zapraszał go dość często. Biegł korytarzami modląc się, aby nie spotkać Filcha. Gdy już dotarł na miejsce, wypowiedział hasło które jeszcze w zeszłym roku dal mu Dumbledore. Było to hasło przeznaczone tylko dla Harry'ego, tak aby chłopiec mógł zawsze dostać się do dyrektora jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Zapukał i wszedł do środka. Starszy mężczyzna siedział przy biurku, Harry wcale się nie zdziwił. Już w zeszłym roku doszedł do wniosku ze ten mężczyzna nigdy nie śpi.

- Przepraszam, ze przeszkadzam. Miałem wizję - powiedział zdyszany.

- Usiądź, Harry - wskazał na krzesło - Myślałem, że już ich nie miewasz.

- Dyrektorze, to ważne - Voldemort planuje napad na mugolska wioskę, tej nocy - wyszeptał chłopiec na wydechu. Dyrektor wypowiedział zaklęcie, i Harry zrozumiał że wysłał mówiącego Patronusa.

- Zawiadomiłem kogo trzeba. Napijesz się herbaty i wszystko mi opowiesz?- zapytał.

Wiec Harry tak zrobił, opowiedział wszystko ze szczegółami.

- I dyrektorze - przerwał - profesor Snape tez tam był. Wśród Śmierciożerców.

- Tak wiem, Harry - dyrektor zamilkł zastanawiając się nad czymś - Bo widzisz, Severus jest naszym szpiegiem w kręgu Voldemorta.

Harry wziął łyk herbaty, próbując wyobrazić sobie, ze to mleko i jednocześnie przemyśleć to, czego się dowiedział. Nie przepadał za Snape'm ale skoro Dumbledore mu ufa to najwidoczniej jest tego wart. Miał wiele wątpliwości co do lojalności Mistrza Eliksirów, ale wolał je zostawić dla siebie.

- Zmieniłeś się odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy - dyrektor puścił mu oczko - Miałem pewną misję, którą musiałem wypełnić sam. Ale niedługo wszystkiego się dowiesz, liczę na twoją pomoc, Harry.

- Zawsze ją pan ode mnie dostanie, dyrektorze - i to była prawda. Dumbledore był osobą, której Harry ufał bezgranicznie.

- Cieszę się - dyrektor lekko się uśmiechnął - a może teraz miałbyś ochotę opowiedzieć mi o swoim kocim problemie? Może przy kubku drugiej herbaty? - zaproponował.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

- Mleka, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko - dyrektor przytaknął.

Harry opowiedział całą historię jeszcze raz , lecz tym razem nie miał nic przeciwko. Czas upłynął szybko. Kilka godzin później, gdy chłopiec skończył swą opowieść, usłyszeli pukanie, a po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Severus Snape.

* * *

Gdy w piątek wieczorem Severus poczuł okropny ból, wiedział co to znaczy. Był do tego uczucia przyzwyczajony, już od wielu lat. Miał wrażenie, jakby ból z jego ramienia palił go żywym ogniem, łamał kości, rwał ścięgna. Można to porównać jedynie do Cruciatusa. Chwycił pośpiesznie za szaty Śmierciozercy, które były ukryte w najgłębszych zakamarkach jego szafy. Postarał się je ukryć tak, żeby nie musiał ich oglądać częściej niż było to konieczne. Wysłał dyrektorowi wiadomość o zebraniu i pobiegł do punktu aportacyjnego. Tam przebrał się, uważając by nie zahaczyć niczym o znak na ramieniu. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy dotyk, pogłębiał ból. Uważał też na to, aby na niego nie patrzeć. Przed aportacja, oczyścił umysł z wszystkich myśli , tak jak robił to za każdym razem.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce, przywitał się z swoimi 'przyjaciółmi po fachu'. Boże, jak bardzo nienawidził tych ludzi. Ludzi? To nie ludzie, to potwory. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ze kiedyś też taki był. Zanim poprosił Dumbledore'a o pomoc. Był potworem.

Ale największy z wszystkich potworów, siedział teraz po jego prawej stronie, głaszcząc swoją wężyce.

Zaczął przemawiać, wygłaszał przemowy o swojej potędze. Severus powstrzymał się od parsknięcia wiedząc, że przepłaci tym życie.

Przed nim leżała kobieta, która pełniła prawdo podobnie atrakcje dzisiejszego wieczoru. Wiedział, że, nie przeżyje tej nocy a on będzie musiał ją torturować, a jeśli mu się ' poszczęści' to może na niego przypadnie 'zaszczyt' odebrania jej życia.

Z rozmyśleń wyrwał go przecinający powietrze wrzask kobiety. Ktoś rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie. Śmierciozercy śmiali się, a on musiał patrzeć na nią, na jej cierpienie i udawać, ze sprawia mu to przyjemność.

- Severussssie - usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiedziane przez największego potwora. Wiedział co to znaczy. Wyjął z kieszeni swojej szaty małą buteleczkę, w której znajdował się czerwony płyn i wlał go do gardła kobiety.

Eliksir był po to, aby przedstawienie mogło trwać dłużej, żeby zasłona nie opadła zbyt szybko. Bo co to za przyjemność z torturowania kogoś, gdy ta osoba nie jest przytomna i świadoma swojego cierpienia?

Boże, nienawidził tego.

Przedstawienie się zaczęło. Z każdej strony leciały coraz to gorsze klątwy. Osoba, która wykazała się największą oryginalnością, co za tym idzie - brutalnością, mogła liczyć na nagrodę główną.

Dlatego Severus ograniczał się do zwykłych Cruciatusów.

Gdy kobieta była martwa, Czarny Pan zostawił ją aby leżała na stole tak aby każdy mógł ją oglądać. Jakby była pucharem, na którego się patrzy i wspomina swoje zwycięstwo. Na sam koniec spotkania, potwór wyznaczył swoim ulubionym Śmierciożercom miejsce, w które mają zaatakować. Severus nie musiał brać w nim udziału ze względu na wymówkę, której używał już od wielu lat - musi wracać do szkoły, bo Dumbledore zacznie coś podejrzewać.

Kiedy tylko dotarł do zamku, od razu skierował się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Musiał się spieszyć, aby zdążyć powiadomić go o ataku na mugolską wioskę. Wypowiedział hasło, zapukał i wszedł do pomieszczenia. To co zobaczył, nieco go zdziwiło.

Harry Potter siedział na krześle z kubkiem w dłoni. Niby nic nad zwyczajnego gdyby nie to, że była 3 nad ranem! Co ten szczeniak robił tu o tej godzinie? No cóż, może niekoniecznie szczeniak.

Severus pamiętał swoje zdziwienie gdy Potter wszedł do jego klasy tydzień temu. Już miał ukarać go za spóźnienie gdy zobaczył na jego głowie parę kocich uszu. Chłopiec zarumienił się w ten cudowny sposób i usiadł na swoje miejsce a on nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego stworzenia. Oczywiście wiedział dlaczego Potter tak wygląda. Dzień wcześniej miał wypadek z tym nieszczęsnym eliksirem ale spodziewał się chyba wszystkiego, tylko nie kocich uszu i ogona! Później zobaczył go na śniadaniu. Pił akurat kolejną szklankę mleka. To by tak cholernie niesamowity widok. Oczywiście nikomu nie przyznałby się do takich myśli. A teraz stał, jakieś dwa metry od niego. Po chwili dotarło do niego, co chłopak robi w gabinecie dyrektora.

- Severusie, usiądź - Dumbledore wskazał na krzesło stojące obok Pottera. Niechętnie zajął wskazane miejsce. Zmuszał się, aby nie patrzeć na chłopaka.

- Albusie, wyślij wiadomość do Aurorów. - nie wiedział jak wiele może powiedzieć w obecności chłopca.

- Już wszystkim się zająłem- uśmiechnął się lekko.

Pozwolił sobie zerknął na Pottera. Siedział spokojnie, jedynie jego ogon poruszał się delikatnie w górę i w dół.

- Dyrektorze, może lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdę - wstał - dziękuję za herbatę - przerwał - i mleko - uśmiechnął się - dobranoc dyrektorze - spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów - profesorze - skinął głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł.

- Harry przyszedł do mnie kilka godzin temu i opowiedział to, co zobaczył w wizji. Severusie, muszę zapytać, czy Voldemort mógł wiedzieć o obecności chłopca w swoim umyśle? - zapytał.

- Nawet jeśli tak, to nie dawał tego po sobie poznać - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą - Chłopak znów ma wizje?

Przytaknął.

- Opowiedział mi także o małym incydencie na twojej lekcji - puścił oczko - myślisz, że można coś zrobić z jego problemem?

_Och, oby nie._

- Nie wiem, Albusie. Jeśli to już wszystko... - wstał

- Tak, mój drogi chłopcze.

I wyszedł.

* * *

Chwilę po rozmowie z dyrektorem, był już w swoich komnatach. Usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył zobaczył jak Potter zdejmuje pelerynę niewidkę. Przyglądał się przez kilka krótkich sekund jego oczom. Były piękne. Nieskazitelnie zielone. Wydawały się być głębokie, jak gdyby można było utopić się w tych szmaragdowych klejnotach.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam profesorze - wyglądał tak niewinnie, cudownie.

- O co chodzi, Potter? - zapytał swoim beznamiętnym głosem.

- Miałem dziś wizje, wie pan prawda? - zapytał. Severus otworzył drzwi szerzej i wpuścił chłopaka do środka. Chłopak przeszedł obok niego, pozostawiając po sobie rozkoszny zapach.

_Cudowny._

- Chodzi o lekcje Oklumencji. Potrzebuję ich, profesorze.

Spojrzał na chłopaka przed sobą. Wiedział o co chodzi ale nie był pewny czy da rade spędzać z tym bachorem tak wiele czasu, kiedy już przyznał przed sobą, że jest nim zauroczony.

- Proszę - powiedział błagalnie - będę się przykładał, obiecuję.

Severus westchnął.

- Jutro o 20, nie spóźnij się - powiedział a po chwili poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gdy Harry obdarzył go najpiękniejszym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

_Robisz się stary i uległy, Severusie _- usłyszał cichy głos w swojej głowie.

- Dobrze profesorze, dziękuję - jego kocie uszy tańczyły wesoło na jego głowie. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, lecz zatrzymał się i ponownie obrócił w stronę starszego mężczyzny - Profesorze? Mógłby pan nie wspominać o tym dyrektorowi?

Brew.

- Nie chce, żeby dyrektor miał jakieś...nadzieje. Jeśli mi się nie uda drugi raz, to na pewno będzie rozczarowany.

- Potter, tym razem ci nie odpuszczę, zrozumiałeś? Nie odejdziesz, dopóki się tego nie nauczysz.

Uśmiechnął się podobnie i przytaknął. A potem wyszedł.

* * *

**A/N : **Ok więc nie jestem do końca zadowolona z tego rozdziału ale mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba :3 Zachęcam do komentowania.

Następny rozdział za kilka dni. Pozdrawiam,

- Lavie.


	3. W otchłani wspomnień

Czeeeeść ;) Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, favsy i followsy. Nowy rozdział więc mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Przepraszam za literówki i błędy. Zaczął się rok szkolny więc nowe rozdziały będą pojawiać się raz w tygodniu w środy.

Pozdrawiam.

- Lavie

* * *

Harry obudził się w dobrym nastoju mimo tego, iż spał zaledwie 3 godziny. Cieszył się, ponieważ wreszcie ma okazję nauczyć się Oklumencji. Tej okazji nie zmarnuje tak jak poprzedniej. Naprawdę mu na tym zależało. Nie chodziło tylko o Voldemorta. Po prostu będzie czuł się bezpieczniej wiedząc, że jego myśli są strzeżone. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. Snape go nienawidzi, ale się zgodził i to było najważniejsze. Więc nauczy się Oklumencji, a jeśli przy okazji upewni się co do lojalności Snape'a, to tylko na tym zyska.

Była sobota, wypad do Hogsmeade. Lubił soboty.

Wyciągnął się i zamruczał z zadowolenia. Ubrał się i zszedł na śniadanie. W Wielkiej Sali było tylko kilkoro uczniów, cóż było naprawdę wcześnie. Wśród nauczycieli byli tylko Hooch, McGonagall i Snape, który obserwował go, choć robił to bardzo dyskretnie. Harry pewnie by nie zauważył, gdyby nie jego wyostrzone kocie zmysły.

Usiadł przy stole i nalał sobie pełną szklankę mleka, którą od razu wypił. Po chwili zauważył, że ktoś idzie w jego kierunku. Uniósł wzrok i ujrzał, że Blaise Zabini usiadł na przeciwko niego.

-Cześć Harry - przywitał się. - Co taki kociak jak ty, robi tu o tak wczesnej porze? - zapytał uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Nie sądzę, żeby był to twój interes, Zabini - odpowiedział szorstko.

- Schowaj pazury kociaku. - powiedział, nalewając Harry'emu więcej mleka do szklanki.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytał.

To było bardzo podejrzane, że Blaise przyszedł i zaczął rozmawiać z Harrym jakby byli przyjaciółmi.

- Tylko pogadać, przysięgam - nałożył sobie na talerz tosta - Więc Harry, wybierasz się dziś do Hogsmeade? - zapytał.

- Tak. Czemu pytasz? - przyjrzał się podejrzliwie mleku, które nalał dla niego ciemnoskóry chłopak, lecz pragnienie wygrało w rozsądkiem.

- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy pójść razem? - posmarował tosta masłem i położył na niego kawałek szynki.

- Myślę, że nie. Idę z przyjaciółmi - dopił mleko i wstał - to mmm cześć? - pożegnał się i odszedł zostawiając węża samego na terytorium lwów.

* * *

Zaraz po śniadaniu udał się do Hagrida w celu odwiedzenia Solarin i zabrania jej na spacer. Pogoda była piękna, choć była połowa marca. Słońce świeciło, a ostatnie resztki śniegu stopniały kilka dni temu. Chodził po błoniach Hogwartu z Psonogiem na smyczy. Hagrid ucieszył się, gdy go zobaczył i nawet zaprosił na herbatę ale Harry grzecznie odmówił. Nie lubił herbaty. Wypad do Hogsmeade było dopiero za kilka godzin więc po spacerze udał się do biblioteki. Chciał poczytać trochę o Oklumencji, żeby nie być totalnie nieprzygotowanym. Spotkał tam nauczyciela od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Nickolas'a Pride. Nauczyciel siedział przy jednym z stolików i gdy tylko zobaczył chłopca usmiechnął sie i pomachał mu.

- Harry, może przysiądziesz się do mnie? - zapytał uprzejmie. Harry odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Położył wielką księgę o Oklumencji na stoliku i usiadł na przeciwko nauczyciela.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze.

- Harry, przecież mówiłem ci tyle razy, że uczniowie starszych klas mogą się do mnie zwracać po imieniu - upomniał go nauczyciel.

Nickolas Pride bardzo przypominał Harry'emu Remusa. Co prawda nauczyciel obrony był młodszy, miał góra 30 lat, ale mieli podobny sposób mówienia, gestykulowania i nawet uśmiech mieli do złudzenia podobny.

- Co tam czytasz? - zapytał go Nickolas.

- To o Oklumencji. Ja umm, tak jakby będę się jej uczył - powiedział nieśmiało. Nauczyciel zamknął książkę, którą czytał i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- W takim razie odłóż to na miejsce - wskazał na księgę Harry'ego - niczego się z niej nie nauczysz. Ale ja chętnie ci pomogę.

- Nie chciałbym panu - przerwał gdy zobaczył minę nauczyciela - nie chciałbym tobie przeszkadzać - poprawił.

- Nie bądź śmieszny Harry - Nickolas przewrócił oczami, tak jak robiła to Hermiona - albo może po prostu powiem ci wszystko co wiem, zgoda ?

Harry przytaknął.

- Oklumencja, jak pewnie wiesz, to zdolność zamykania umysłu. Czarodziej, który posiądzie tą umiejętność jest odporny na magiczną penetrację z zewnątrz i uleganie cudzym wpływom. Umiejętność ta zabezpiecza także wspomnienia i uczucia przed wydobyciem i odczytaniem przez osoby niepowołane*. Najlepszym sposobem na oczyszczenie umysłu, jest wyzbycie się wszelkich myśli i emocji. Musisz tylko wyobrazić sobie coś, na czym będziesz mógł się skupić. Ja na przykład, wyobrażam sobie pusta kartkę. Jeśli chcesz ukryć ważne dla ciebie wspomnienia, spróbuj wyobrazić sobie, ze zamykasz je w pudełku i chowasz w jakieś miejsce, którego nikt nie znajdzie. Zbuduj mur, Harry. Jak pewnie wiesz z podstaw, przed nauką Oklumencji warto poćwiczyć takie zamykanie umysłu. Chciałbym, żebyś właśnie to teraz zrobił. Zamknij oczy - Harry wykonał polecenie - i wyobraź sobie jakiś zwykły przedmiot, może to być pusta kartka jak jak w moim przypadku i skup się na nim, nie myśl o niczym innym. Jesteś tylko ty i ta biała kartka w pustym pokoju. Nie pozwól by cokolwiek rozproszyło twoją uwagę. Gdy poczujesz, że ktoś dostał się w twoje myśli, do wspomnienia, które jest dla ciebie prywatne, natychmiast przestań się w nie zagłębiać. Jeśli już wiesz, ze za późno na postawienie muru, przywołaj jakieś neutralne wspomnienie. Otwórz oczy.

Harry otworzył oczy i był pod wrażeniem. Nie sądził, ze nauka tej sztuki może być taka przyjemna.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Nickolas patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy. - Wykonuj to ćwiczenie w każdej wolnej chwili. Możesz na przykład robić to przed snem. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował więcej pomocy to jestem do twojej dyspozycji co tydzień w bibliotece przez kilka godzin z rana. A teraz zmykaj, wypad do Hogsmeade za pół godziny.

- Pół godziny? - kiedy ten czas zleciał? - muszę iść. Dziękuje prof... Nick - uśmiechnął się - przyjdę za tydzień. Do zobaczenia na lekcjach.

Nauczyciel odpowiedział uśmiechem.

* * *

W Hogsmeade było w porządku. Harry cieszył się, że mógł wreszcie choć na chwilę spędzić z przyjaciółmi trochę czasu poza szkołą. Harry wszedł do Esów i Floresów w celu zakupienia kilku książek o Animagii. Poprosił Ron'a i Hermionę aby poczekali na niego w miodowym królestwie. Chciał dać im trochę czasu tylko dla siebie. Zapłacił za książkę i wyszedł z sklepu.

Wyczuł zapach Zabiniego zanim ten w ogóle zdążył do niego zagadać.

- Cześć kocie. Okłamałeś mnie, nie widzę tu twoich przyjaciół - powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem.

- Przestań mnie tak nazywać Blaise. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - już miał zamiar odejść gdy silne ramie złapało go za nadgarstek i przyciągnęło bliżej.

Nim zdążył się wyrwać, Blaise rozczochrał mu włosy pomiędzy kocimi uszami. Harry nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał ale bardzo mu się to spodobało. Nie dlatego, że robił to Blaise ale chyba po prostu jego kocia natura lubi głaskanie pomiędzy uszami. Zanim zdążył się opanować, ciche mruknięcie wyrwało się z jego gardła. Natychmiast się zaczerwienił.

- Och Harry, ja też cię bardzo lubię - Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko - no chodź tu, kociaku - ciemnoskóry chłopak objął go ramionami.

- Wcale cie nie lubię! I nie dotykaj mnie więcej! - powiedział nieco za głośno i odszedł od zdziwionego Blaise'a.

Nie zauważył czarnych oczu, które intensywnie mu się przyglądały.

* * *

Czas prędko zleciał. Była 19:59 a on stał pod drzwiami mistrza eliksirów, odliczając sekundy.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Stał przed zdziwionym Severusem Snape'em.

- No Potter, nie spodziewałem się punktualności z twojej strony - zadrwił, a Harry przez chwile pożałował, że nie poprosił profesora Pride o naukę Oklumencji.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze- czuł, że jego kocie ucho drgnęło nerwowo. Był zdenerwowany po akcji z Zabinim, do tego stresował się tym, co profesor może odkryć w jego wspomnieniach.

- Wejdź - nauczyciel otworzył szerzej drzwi, przez które Harry przeszedł. Znajdował się w pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało jak salon połączony z gabinetem. Pokój był duży, większość ścian była zapełniona prze regały wypełnione książkami. W jednym z kątów stało duże biurko zawalone papierami. Widział drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do sypialni Snape'a. Zauważył kominek, w którym palił się ogień rozświetlający cały pokój. Przed kominkiem leżał dywan i stała wielka kanapa w kolorze ''Gryfońskiej" czerwieni. Pokój, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, nie był cały zielony, jedynie kilka mebli i dywan było w tym kolorze. Ściany były ciemno brązowe, podobnie jak podłoga.

- Usiądź - wskazał na kanapę. Harry posłusznie zajął miejsce. Płomienie z kominka przyjemnie ogrzewały jego ciało, mógłby wręcz powiedzieć, ze atmosfera była romantyczna gdyby Snape nie wybrał sobie tego momentu, na położenie mu wielkiej księgi na kolanach i powiedzenie, jakże romantycznych słów:

- Czytaj. Masz dziesięć minut. - Harry spojrzał na tak dobrze znaną mu księgę o Oklumencji i Leglimencji.

Przez jakiś czas, gdy był pewny, że da rade sam nauczyć się tych sztuk, zaczytywał się w tym własnie egzemplarzu.

- Umm... Właściwie, to przeczytałem już tą książkę wcześniej...kilka razy - przyznał.

- Tak? Więc jestem ciekawy, co w taki razie możesz mi powiedzieć o tej sztuce.

Więc Harry zaczął mówić. Najpierw powiedział to co nauczył się z ksiąg, potem to, czego dowiedział się od profesora Pride, a na końcu dodał kilka swoich zdań i opinii. Gdy spojrzał na nauczyciela, ten wydawał się zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

- Przygotuj się - powiedział tylko.

Chciał zaprzeczyć, poprosić o więcej czasu ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, usłyszał ciche:

- Legilimens

Starał się jak tylko mógł, skupić się na pustej kartce papieru. I nawet przez chwilę mu się udało, chyba nawet pobił swój rekord, z czego był bardzo dumny. Lecz po chwili, kartka znikła a na jej miejsce pojawiły się wspomnienia.

_Harry w wielkiej sali podczas przydzielania do domów. On __proszący __tiarę o nie przydzielanie go do Slytherinu. On i Ron ratujący Hermione w łazience. Walka z Trollem. On i Ron po wypiciu Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Wydarzenia z komnaty tajemnic. Rozmowa z Tom'em Riddle. On na trzecim roku __ociekający __od Durslyów. __Przejażdżka __błędnym rycerzem. Syriusz __mówiący __mu, ze __chciałby __z nim zamieszkać. _

Pierwsze wspomnienia napłynęły i szybko się zmieniały. Tak, jakby Snape szukał czegoś konkretnego.

_On w łazience prefektów, klęczący na __podłodze__. Wokół niego __mnóstwo __odłamków szkła. Próbuje je pozbierać, lecz zacina __się __przypadkowo odłamkiem jednego z nich._

Nie! Tylko nie to wspomnienie! Próbował wszystkiego, zaczął myśleć o czymś neutralnym. Przez jedną sekundę mu się udało, lecz potem przegrał...

_Wciąż __w łazience prefektów z chorą satysfakcją na twarzy, patrzący na krew cieknącą z jego dłoni. Nagle rozgląda się dookoła, chwyta odłamek szkła który wygląda na najostrzejszy, podwija rękawy lewej ręki, wbija szkło w __gładką __skórę i przeciąga __wyżej__, a potem jeszcze __trochę__. Nagle patrzy w szoku na swoja zakrwawioną rękę, po __której __tańczą strumyki krwi. On __wstający __z __podłogi __z ręką kurczowo __przyciśniętą __do ciała. Odłamek szkła z głośnym trzaskiem spada na __podłogę__. Odkręca gorącą __wodę__, chcąc spłukać krew, lecz ona nie przestaje płynąć z jego otwartej rany. Słone łzy spadające z jego policzków uderzają o zlew._

Czuł, ze zaraz umrze ze wstydu. Wspomnienie sprzed kilku miesięcy, które tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć.

Nie chciał się zabić! Nie tnie się! To był tylko jeden raz. Był przybity, rozbił lustro w łazience prefektów. Pierwsze przypadkowe rozcięcie sprawiło mu jakąś chorą ulgę, satysfakcję. Lecz gdy zrobił to ponownie, doszło do niego ze to złe. Żałował potem, przez wiele miesięcy. Za każdym razem gdy spojrzał na swoją bliznę, chciał cofnąć czas.

Nie jest samobójcą! Ale tak to wyglądało, prawda?

Kolejne wspomnienie.

_On podczas turnieju magicznego, walka z Voldemortem, śmierć Cedrika._

_Ron mówiący mu, że ma parę kocich uszu._

Harry spróbował skupić się na tym ostatnim wspomnieniu wiedząc, ze jest bezpieczne.

_Naville podający mu lusterko. Ron __śmiejący się __z sytuacji._

_- Nie wiem jak mogę ci pomóc Harry, powinieneś iść do pani Pomfrey - powiedziała Hermiona - musisz się dowiedzieć, co Malfoy wrzucił do eliksiru._

_- Przecież nie mogę chodzić po szkole z kocimi uszami! _

_- I ogonem - powiedziała, a Ron po raz kolejny zaczął się śmiać._

_- Ogo... Co ?! _

_On na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Piesonóg __podbiegający __do niego, liżący go po ręce._

_- To, jak go nazwiemy? - pytanie Neville'a_

_- To dziewczyna. Nazwijmy ją... Solarin._

Nagle poczuł, że wspomnienie się zmienia, próbował z wszystkich sił odeprzeć atak ale był za słaby.

_On w bibliotece. Rozmowa z profesorem Pride._

_Nickolas pytający go- Harry, może przysiądziesz się do mnie?_

_On __uśmiechający __się, __witający __z nauczycielem._

_- Harry, przecież mówiłem ci tyle razy, że uczniowie starszych klas mogą się do mnie zwracać po imieniu _

_Profesor uczący go Oklumencji. _

_-Jeśli będziesz potrzebował więcej pomocy, do jestem do twojej dyspozycji co tydzień w bibliotece przez kilka godzin z rana._

_Harry mówiący, że przyjdzie._

Nagle wszystko się skończyło, a on leżał na dywanie. Nie miał siły wstać, czuł się upokorzony. Profesor klęczał przy nim, a jego mina nie okazywała żadnych emocji.

Wstał i wrócił po chwili a czymś, co okazało się eliksirem wzmacniającym. Snape wziął go na ręce i położył na kanapie.

- Leż - rozkazał. Harry nie miałby siły wstać, nawet gdyby chciał.

Chwilę później poczuł, że eliksir zaczął działać. Wstał i zobaczył, że profesor siedzi za biurkiem i patrzy na niego intensywnie.

Harry wstał.

-Mogę odejść? - zapytał niepewnie. Nie wiedział czego oczekiwać.

- Harry, chciałbyś porozmawiać ze mną? - nauczyciel spytał nietypowym dla siebie głosem- był...miły?

Patrzył na chłopca przyjaźnie, może nawet czule. Był pewny, ze to sen. Na pewno zemdlał podczas Oklumencji i zaraz się obudzi, a wtedy Snape - ten prawdziwy - wyrzuci go z klasy i każe nigdy więcej nie wracać.

A jednak. Snape prawdziwy czy nie , patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

- Nie - powiedział stanowczo - ale dziękuję za propozycje - wciąż czuł wstyd, przez wspomnienie z łazienki prefektów. - dobranoc.

- W poniedziałek o tej samej godzinie - powiedział Snape


	4. Płynąc nie zawsze mleczną rzeką

Czeeść ;)

(Wiem, że rozdział miał być w środę ale miałam małe problemy z dodaniem go)

Więc na początku zaznaczę, że ten rozdział będzie nieco mniej słodki od poprzednich ale spokojnie, to nie potrwa długo. Nadal będzie dużo przesłodzonych i cukierkowych scen ;) Od tego rozdziału wprowadzam pomału wątek romantyczny HP/SS. Mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie Wam się podobać lecz wybaczcie wszelkie niedociągnięcia.

Będą poboczne sceny oraz drugoplanowi bohaterowie. Harry nadal będzie Gryfoński, dzielny i skłonny do poświęceń - nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać.

Byłabym wdzięczna, za napisanie w komentarzu czy chcecie dobrego Draco (DD) czy złego (ZD) ponieważ on również pojawi się w późniejszych rozdziałach.

Przewiduję Sequel, ale to już zależy od tego jak skończę kocią naturę oraz od Waszych reakcji na końcowy rozdział. Myślę, że od końca dzieli nas +/- 5 rozdziałów.

Dziękuję za wszystkie favs, follows i reviews ;)

Dedykowane wszystkim, którzy oglądają dziś Harrego Pottera na tvn ^^

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape był w szoku. Najpierw chodziło o umiejętności chłopca. Mimo, że przebił się przez jego mur, to i tak chłopak zdołał utrzymać go przez kilka sekund, a to naprawdę dużo jak na pierwszy raz.

Pierwsze wspomnienia jakie zobaczył był neutralne. Mógłby wręcz pomyśleć, ze Harry celowo podsyłał mu je aby odciągnąć uwagę od tych, które chce ukryć. Ale chłopak nie zna Oklumencji na tak wysokim poziomie. Nagle natrafił na coś, co lekko go zdziwiło więc postanowił wejść w wspomnienie głębiej. Gdy zobaczył go, klęczącego na podłodze , rozbitego, miał ochotę go przytulić. Sprawić by poczuł się lepiej. A potem zobaczył ten wyraz twarzy.

To co się stało później, wywołało u niego zawroty głowy. Chciał krzyczeć, żeby chłopak tego nie robił. Ale było za późno. Zobaczył krew i łzy złamanego chłopca, który nosi na swoich barkach więcej niż powinien. Severus nie wiedział co myśleć. Był zły i jednocześnie smutny. Ale wiedział, ze on na miejscu Harry'ego złamał by się już dawno.

Kolejne wspomnienia nieco uspokoiły go po tym co zobaczył. Wywołały nawet mały uśmiech na jego twarzy. Nie ma wątpliwości, Harry jest najbardziej uroczym stworzeniem na świecie.

Uroczy?! Jeszcze niedawno tego słowa nie było w jego słowniku. Chłopaku, co ty ze mną robisz? - pomyślał.

Mógłby oglądać Harry'ego w takiej wersji wiecznie. Był piękny.

Pojawiło się kolejne wspomnienie. Poczuł gniew i ...zazdrość? To musiała być zazdrość. Choć nigdy jej nie czuł to rozpoznał ją od razu. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, ze miał ochotę rozszarpać Pride'a za sam fakt, że patrzał na Harry'ego tym spojrzeniem. Jego wzrok był głodny. Patrzył na chłopaka jakby był czymś do zjedzenia. Nie podobało mu się to. A najgorsze było to, że Harry nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Choć wiedział, że nie miał prawa czuć się zazdrosny, Harry nie należał do niego, ale pragnął go chronić.

I będzie.

Zabije Pride'a jeśli zrobi krzywdę Harry'emu. Zabije. Zabije. Zabije.

Był zazdrosny, bo Harry uśmiechał się do tego człowieka częściej niż do niego, bo rozmawiał z nim i mógł mówić mu po imieniu.

Musiał wyjść, po inaczej udusi się w swojej nienawiści, która aktualnie była składem powietrza, którym oddychał.

Wyszedł. Nogi zaprowadziły go do łazienki prefektów. Nie wiedział po co do tam przyszedł, może chciał poczuć obecność Harry'ego.

Zauważył, drobne odłamki szkła w jednym z kątów.

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry spędził niedzielny wieczór czytają książkę, którą kupić dzień wcześniej w Hogsmeade. Chciał nauczyć się Animagi. Wiedział, że jego zwierzęciem jest kot. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, nawet to polubił. To znaczy, dopóki nie musi obawiać się pcheł. Odkąd ma uczy i ogon, inne koty czasem miałczą coś do niego i bez przerwy za nim chodzą. O ile ten Hermiony – Krzywołap był jeszcze do przetrzymania, to Pani Norris nie mógł znieść, bo ona pachniała tak jakoś dziwnie. Pewnie śpi z Filchem w jednym łóżku i pewnie myją się razem, jeśli Filch w ogóle wie co to znaczy. Może nawet jedzą z jednej miski.

Zadrżał.

Zanotował w pamięci, aby spytać profesora Nickolasa o to, jak najłatwiej panować sztukę Animagii.

Jego brzuch zaburczał, co oznaczało, że czas na kolacje. Po drodze spotkał nauczyciela OPCM. Razem weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Harry miał właśnie zamiar udać się do stołu, gdy zatrzymał go głos nauczyciela.

- Harry - nauczyciel położyć mu rękę na plecach - niestety nie będę mógł spotkać się z tobą za tydzień w bibliotece. Co ty na to, abyśmy nadrobili to dziś wieczorem? Mam do ciebie kilka pytań odnoście twojej małej - drugą ręką dotknął kociego ucha Harry'ego - przemiany.

Mimo tego, że szanował nauczyciela, bardzo nie podobało mu się, że ten dotyka go w ten sposób. Odsunął się lekko.

- Dziś nie mogę, profesorze. Umówiłem się z przyjaciółmi - skłamał. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego ucieka.

- To może jutro? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- Przykro mi, ale mam dodatkowe zajęcia z profesorem Snape'em - powiedział tym razem szczerze. Nagle poczuł się głupio uciekając od nauczyciela, który chciał z nim jedynie porozmawiać - Wtorek?

Nickolas uśmiechnął się szeroko i pogłaskał Harry'ego.

Był zły. Nie jest zwierzakiem, żeby głaskać go w ten sposób! A jednocześnie tak bardzo mu się to spodobało.

Usiadł przy stoliku. Ron widząc jego minę, powiedział zbyt głośno:

- Uwaga! Potrzebne mleko dla przybitego kociaka! - zaśmiał się a Harry miał się oburzyć lecz zmienił zdanie kiedy wielki dzbanek pełen mleka został mu podstawiony przed nos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus siedział na swoim miejscu podczas kolacji, co chwile zerkając na puste miejsce przy stole Gryfonów. Nie mógł skupić się na jedzeniu przez wieczne paplanie Minerwy o… właściwie o wszystkim. Standardowo zaczęła od besztania go za złe traktowanie jej drogich Gryfonów. „ Pan Longbottom z pewnością radziłby sobie lepiej na twoich zajęciach Severusie, gdybyś był dla niego milszy". Zmusił w sobie prychnięcie. Milszy to znaczy co? Mam stawiać mu kwiaty na ławce i uśmiechać się jak Weasley do udek z kurczaka a on w zamian nie będzie wysadzał kociołka i jąkał się na każdej lekcji?

Zwykle ,,wyłącza się'' i przestaje słuchać gdy kobieta zaczyna swój monolog na temat kolejnego wygranego meczu Quiddicha przez Gryfonów.

Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i przeszedł przez nie Potter. Szedł ramie w ramie z nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Mężczyzna nachylił się do chłopca szepcząc coś, a jego ręka spoczywa na jego ramieniu. Severus usilnie wmawiał sobie, że nic go to nie obchodzi.

Po chwili Harry siedział już na swoim miejscu przy stole Gryfonów a Nickolas szedł do stołu nauczycieli.

- Severusie - przywitał się. Jego glos był uprzejmy, tak jak zawsze, Severus prychnął.

- Pride - powiedział ostro.

Mężczyzna nałożył sobie ziemniaków, lecz katem oka wciąż obserwował Harry'ego. W końcu przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a.

- Więc - zaczął - prowadzisz dodatkowe zajęcia z Harrym? - zapytał niby od niechcenia.

Przytaknął.

- Wiesz, że jeśli to dla ciebie problem to chętnie przejmę te zajęcia. Jestem pewny, że potrafiłbym prowadzić je równie dobrze jak ty.

- A ja jestem pewny, że dam sobie radę, Pride – odpowiedział posyłając spojrzenie, które u każdego Gryfona wzbudzało dreszcze a tych bardziej wrażliwych doprowadzało do płaczu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus był zdenerwowany... nie, on był wku*wiony. Harry spóźniał się już od dziesięciu minut! Co ten chłopak sobie wyobraża?

Mężczyzna chodził nerwowo po pokoju. Martwił się, że stała mu się jakaś krzywda.

Nie, on się nie martwił. Po prostu był zły, że tracił czas.

Wyszedł na korytarz. Usłyszał szepty dobiegające z jednej z klas. Wyczuł zaklęcie wyciszające. Prychnął. Zaklęcia wyciszające nie działają na niego w JEGO lochach. Zwłaszcza tak słabe i żałosne jak to, które zostało użyte.

- Chciałem to zrobić, odkąd zobaczyłem cię wtedy w wielkiej sali - dźwięk rwanego materiału - doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! – drugi nieco wystraszony głos.

Rozpoznał do kogo należał. Przyspieszył a w głowie obmyślał plan morderstwa.

- Nie bój się kotku, będę delikatny.

Wywarzył drzwi zaklęciem. Zamurowało go.

Harry klęczał na podłodze. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, a to co nią było, leżało podarte na ziemi. Jego oczy były szkliste lecz dzielnie powstrzymywał łzy. Przed nim stał nagi Blaise Zabini, który zobaczywszy swojego nauczyciela zaklął siarczyście.

Severus rzucił w niego zaklęciem, które uderzyło w niego z siłą, wyrzucając na ścianę. Podszedł do Harry'ego i kucnął przy nim szukając skaleczeń i obrażeń, ale nic nie znalazł.

- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? - chłopak przytaknął zagryzając dolną wargę.

- Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział lekko drżącym głosem. Uciekał spojrzeniem.

Głupi Gryfon.

Przytulił go delikatnie, czekając na odrzucenie, lecz gdy go nie znalazł przycisnął chłopaka do swojej piersi trochę mocniej.

Harry w końcu objął go niezdarnie ramionami.

Trwali tak przez kilka minut, w zupełnej ciszy. W końcu Severus postanowił ją przerwać.

- Harry posłuchaj, pójdziesz do moich kwater dobrze? Na biurku stoi dzbanek z mlekiem, dla ciebie. Zaczekasz, aż wrócę? - zapytał.

Chłopiec przytaknął. Severus niechętnie wypuścił Harry'ego z swoich ramion i wyszedł, lewitując za sobą nieprzytomnego Zabiniego.

Gdy wrócił, Harry siedział na kanapie tępo wpatrując się w ogień. Severus usiadł obok niego. Chciał coś powiedzieć, pocieszyć jakoś chłopaka ale nie odważył się.

- Chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać? - zapytał.

- Nie - odburknął.

- A o tym, co stało się wczoraj? O tym, co zobaczyłem? - chciał upewnić się, że Harry już więcej się nie okalecza.

-Harry? - chłopiec jęknął niezadowolony - Dlaczego poprosiłeś tiarę, żeby nie przydzielała cię do mojego domu co? Niewdzięczny bachorze- odparł w udawanym gniewie. Harry zaśmiał w odpowiedzi. Przez chwile siedzieli w ciszy, aż Severus w końcu nie mógł wytrzymać i zapytał.

- Nie robisz już tego, prawda? - Harry od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi. Odsunął się naglę od nauczyciela. Wyglądał na bardzo rozgniewanego.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Wiem co pan myśli, ale muszę rozczarować, nie jestem samobójcą! - krzyczał głosem pełnym jadu.

'Rozczarować'? Czy ten chłopak myśli, że nienawidzi go aż tak bardzo?

- Harry... - zaczął. Dotknął delikatnie ramienia chłopca, lecz ten odsunął się od niego jeszcze dalej.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! - krzyknął a potem podwinął rękaw lewej ręki ukazując jedną, długą bliznę - myślisz, że jestem z tego dumny? - zapytał, już spokojnym głosem.

Severus wstał, ku zdziwieniu młodszego chłopaka, i wrócił po kilku minutach trzymając w dłoniach małą buteleczkę. Usiadł blisko Harry'ego, lecz nie za blisko, by go nie spłoszyć.

- To maść, pomoże jeśli blizna nie ma więcej niż rok. Mogę? - spytał wyciągają dłoń w stronę chłopca. Harry niepewnie podał mu swoją.

Mężczyzna nabrał trochę przezroczystej maści i delikatnie wtarł ją w miejsce, na którym znajdywała się blizna.

-Wierzę ci - powiedział, lecz gdy zobaczył zdezorientowaną minę Harry'ego przypomniał sobie, że to z Gryfonem rozmawia więc dodał - że już więcej tego nie robisz. Wybacz, że zapytałem, chciałem się jedynie upewnić.

Chłopak kiwnął głową przytakująco.

- Profesorze ja..

- Na naszych zajęciach możesz nazywać mnie po imieniu ale tylko i wyłącznie tu, czy to jasne? - powiedział niepewnie, lecz szybko tego pożałował widząc minę chłopaka. Chyba pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele.

Lecz po chwili Harry uśmiechnął się a jego ogon podniósł się energicznie, po czym opadł na kanapę blisko dłoni mężczyzny.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa gdy ostry, znajomy ból zaatakował go nagle. Starał się okazać jak najmniej tego, jak bardzo cierpi.

- Prof...Severusie, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał cichy głos.

- Idź... Do... Dyrektora - zdołał wykrztusić pomiędzy spazmami bólu- Powiedz mu... - wyszeptał lecz nie musiał kończyć ponieważ chłopiec wstał i odszedł kierując się pośpiesznie w stronę wyjścia. Jednak zanim drzwi się zamknęły, usłyszał.

- Niech pan... Ee uważaj na siebie.

A potem odszedł.


	5. Deja Vu

**A/N** Przychodzę do Was z kolejnym rozdziałem. Tym razem jest trochę krótszy ale mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie. Tradycyjnie przypominam, że ff nie jest zbetowane więc nie zabijcie mnie za błędy ^^ Zachęcam do zostawienia po sobie komentarza.

* * *

Harry biegł w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Wiedział, że profesor został wezwany przez Voldemorta. To było dziwne, lecz trochę się martwił. Nie rozumiał tego uczucia względem osoby, której nie lubił jeszcze tydzień temu. Lecz przestał, gdy nauczyciel dał mu kolejną szanse, godząc się na uczenie go Oklumencji. A potem pierwszy raz nazwał go po imieniu. Na początku myślał, że po prostu coś knuje, coś niedobrego, lecz dzisiejsze wydarzenia zmieniły jego zdanie. Nauczyciel uratował go od niedoszłego gwałtu, był dla niego miły i nawet przytulił go i nie osądzał o tą sprawę z cięciem się. A potem pozwolił, aby Harry zwracał się do niego po imieniu. Nikt nie może udawać tak dobrze! Prawda?

Wypowiedział hasło i po wcześniejszym zapukaniu do drzwi, wszedł.

- Profesor... Snape... został... wezwany - powiedział dysząc ciężko. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego spod okularów.

- Rozumiem. Możesz wrócić do dormitorium - zapewnił do.

- Czy ja - zaczął niepewnie - mógłbym zaczekać na powrót profesora?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się - Napijesz się herbaty? - wskazał na krzesło - ach, zapomniałbym, szklankę mleka?

Harry przytaknął i zajął wskazane miejsce.

Rozmawiali przez chwile z dyrektorem o różnego rodzaju błahych sprawach. Dumbledore spytał go o to, jak radzi sobie na lekcjach i o to, dlaczego to akurat on przyszedł do niego z informacją o wezwaniu Snape. Harry niechętnie opowiedział dyrektorowi o lekcjach Oklumencji. Ich rozmowa została przerwana, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł mistrz eliksirów. Harry poczuł małe deja vu.

- Jak wygląda sytuacja mój przyjacielu? - zapytał zmartwiony dyrektor.

- Tylko kilka Cruciatusów. Był w złym nastroju przez nieudany atak na mugolską wioskę.

Że co?! Kilka ? Co to miało znaczyć? Harry był oburzony. Więc Voldemort karze Cruciatusem swoich poddanych za każdą nieudaną misje? Ile w takim razie tych klątw musiał przyjąć Severus?

Harry poczuł się dziwnie używając imienia swojego nauczyciela, choć ten mu na to pozwolił.

Poczuł dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, jakby łaskotanie lecz prędko je zignorował sądząc, że to po prostu reakcja na pyszne mleko.

- To ja już może pójdę- nie chciał przeszkadzać, lecz też nie był pewny czy chce słyszeć o tym, co Voldemort zrobił Snape'owi.

- Och, prawie bym zapomniał. Zostań, Harry. Jest coś o czym pilnie muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

* * *

Severus przestał już liczyć Cruciatusy, które Voldemort posyłał w jego stronę tego dnia. Dzisiejszej nocy każdy był karany, bez względu na to czy brał udział w napadzie czy nie.

Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to tożsamość Śmierciożercy, który pojawił się na zebraniu wewnętrznego kręgu. Nickolas Pride siedział przy stole niedaleko niego.

Był w szoku. Mężczyzna co chwile posyłał Severusowi pełne kpiny spojrzenia. W końcu gdy spotkanie się skończyło, aportował się na błonia Hogwartu. Ujrzał Pride stojącego obok. W ręku trzymał zapalniczkę, którą bawił się, zapalając ją i gasząc. W końcu, gdy ujrzał Severusa, odwrócił się w jego stronę. Choć było ciemno, Mistrz Eliksirów mógł przysiąc, że ujrzał błysk w oku mężczyzny.

- Zdziwiony? - zapytał - gramy w tej samej drużynie – z kieszeni swojej szaty wyjął papierosa, którego po chwili zapalił. Już po pierwszym zaciągnięciu, zaczął się głośno krztusić i kaszleć.

Mistrz eliksirów stal w ciszy, czekając i obserwując w jakim kierunku posunie się ta rozmowa.

- Widzisz, mój drogi przyjacielu - Snape powstrzymał parskniecie gdy mężczyzna ponownie wciągnął dym - Czarny Pan dał mi pewne zadanie - przerwał ponieważ znów zaatakował go napad kaszlu - Jako nagrodę, obiecał mi coś czego pragnę już od dawna. Domyślasz się co to?

Severus wiedział ale nadal milczał.

- Och, widzę że się domyśliłeś. Poznaje to po twoich oczach - ostatnie słowo było sykiem - Harry Potter, chłopiec-który-przeżył będzie mój, na całą noc tylko mój - zaśmiał się - jest piękny, prawda? Widzę, że ty też to dostrzegasz, jak na niego patrzysz - nagle spoważniał - ale rozczaruję cię, nie lubię się dzielić.

Severus już chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz poczuł rękę chwytającą go za kołnierz.

- Nie wchodź mi w drogę – wysyczał – Nie boisz się, że zagrożę twojej pozycji? Jak tylko dostarczę chłopaka do Czarnego Pana, ten będzie mi bardzo wdzięczny – Severus zdusił w sobie mdłości, gdy poczuł woń dymu papierosowego na swojej twarzy.

Zupełnie nie przestraszył się mężczyzny, który dyszał mu w twarz. Nicolas Pride był Śmierciożercą, lecz bardzo typowym. Każdy z nich jest taki sam. Każdy dałby się poćwiartować za choć skrawek uwagi swojego Pana lub za jedną pochwałę z jego ust. Lecz oprócz tego pragnienia i chęci mordu, byli niczym więcej jak tylko bezmózgimi sługusami. Gdy Severus był jeszcze młody, a bycie jednym z poddanych Lorda było jego marzeniem, wyobrażał sobie tych ludzi jako inteligentnych i pewnych siebie. To niestety było pierwszym rozczarowaniem. Żadna sensowna rozmowa z nimi nie była możliwa. A Pride był taki sam. Snape chwycił za rękę mężczyzny i pewnym pociągnięciem oderwał ją od swojej szaty.

- Nie dotykaj mnie - odezwał się. Po chwili Pride rzucił na ziemię ledwo wypalonego papierosa i odszedł.

Severus kierował się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, wszedł do środka i poczuł deja vu. Ujrzał Harry'ego i zastanowił się, co chłopak tu robił. Czyżby czekał na niego? Nie, to niemożliwe.

- Jak wygląda sytuacja mój przyjacielu? - usłyszał i odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą..

- To ja już może pójdę- odezwał się niepewny glos.

- Och, prawie bym zapomniał. Zostań, Harry. Jest coś o czym pilnie muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Severus zastanowił się o co może chodzić. Czego ten starzec znowu chciał od tego chłopaka? Zbawił świat raz, to chyba wystarczy jak na jedno życie.

- Ale dyrektorze, o co chodzi? - zapytał Harry.

Więc chlopak tez nie wiedział. Dumbledore był jak zawsze tajemniczy.

- Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie, mój chłopcze. A teraz - wskazał na myśloodsiewnie, do której kilka sekund temu wlał wspomnienie - mógłbyś?

Dumbledore zwrócił się w jego stronę, dopiero gdy Gryfon był już głęboko w wspomnieniu.

- Herbaty? - zapytał. Severus zajął miejsce, na którym wcześniej siedział Harry.

Opowiedział dyrektorowi wszystko, łącznie z tym, co wydarzyło się na błoniach Hogwartu gdy rozmawiał z Pridem. Dyrektor przysłuchiwał się temu w ciszy.

- Nie mogę go zwolnić Severusie

Czy ten starzec do reszty oszalał?!

- Musimy zobaczyć jak potoczy się sytuacja

Wiec ten człowiek ma nadal przebywać w pobliżu mojego Harry'ego? - ale tego już nie powiedział.

Dopił herbatę i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Postanowił poczekać na chłopaka. Dłuższą chwile później zobaczył go jak wychodzi z gabinetu. Podszedł do niego i zobaczył jak chłopak nieudolnie próbuje przybrać naturalny wyraz twarzy.

Co dyrektor mu powiedział? Severus nie lubił tajemnic i nie lubił być niepoinformowany.

- Wszystko w porządku profesorze? Jak się pan czuje? - jego serce zmiękło gdy usłyszał troskę w glosie Harry'ego. Chłopak patrzył na niego, z delikatnie mokrymi oczami, jakby siłą powstrzymywał łzy.

- Tak - odparł - Harry, czy... jakbym poprosił cię o coś, posłuchałbyś? - zapytał z nadzieją w glosie.

- Prawdopodobnie nie. Ale może pan poprosić. - uśmiechnął się lekko. Severus położył jedną rękę na ramieniu chłopaka.

- Harry, to ważne - doszło do niego, ze chyba nadużywał możliwości zwracania się do niego po imieniu, ale zignorował to - chciałbym, żebyś trzymał się z daleka od profesora Pride.

Chłopak wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

- Ale to nauczyciel. Jak mogę trzymać się od niego z daleka? I dlaczego? - zapytał.

- Wiem, że to będzie dla ciebie trudne ale spróbuj mi zaufać.

Chłopiec przytaknął choć wciąż wyglądał na zdziwionego.

- Następne zajęcia Oklumencji jutro - po chwili dodał - Harry, może ty... wolałbyś mieć te zajęcia z kimś innym. Wiem, ze nie lubisz mnie i nie ufasz, to może znacznie utrudnić ci nauczenie się tej sztuki, jeśli nie będziesz mógł się skupić, bo będziesz martwił się, ze zobaczę coś prywatnego.

- Nie! Ja...Ee… To nie tak... że pana nie lubię. To...Ymm...właściwie... przeciwnie... - zarumienił się - może lepiej się zamknę.

Severus nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu.

* * *

**PS**

Mam nadzieję, że nie myślicie, że zrobi się przewidywanie.


	6. Podejrzenia

Harry jadł właśnie śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Jego przyjaciele szeptali do siebie siedząc obok niego, a on rozmawiał z Ginny i Luną, które siedziały naprzeciwko.

- Mogę ich dotknąć? - zapytała rudowłosa dziewczyna lekko speszona.

- Hee? - zapytał niechętnie odrywając się od szklanki z mlekiem.

- Uszu - roześmiała się - Czy mogę dotknąć twoich uszu?

- Nie lubię gdy ktoś to robi- zapewnił ją - no dobrze - zgodził się gdy zobaczył jej minę.

Po chwili poczuł szczupłą dłoń na swoim lewym kocim uchu, a później na prawym. To było dziwne uczucie, lecz całkiem przyjemne. Bojąc się, ze zaraz wyda z siebie ten odgłos mruczenia, zapchał sobie usta kanapką.

- Ale puszyste - powiedziała, gdy już wreszcie odsunęła rękę. Zaśmiała się głośno a Luna zachichotała.

Biegł wraz z Ron'em do lochów. Byli totalnie spóźnieni na eliksiry! Snape ich zabije! Harry nie chciał, by jego nowa relacja z profesorem zniszczyła się przez to spóźnienie.

- Już nie żyjemy - powiedział rudy chłopak przed wejściem do sali.

Zapukali, i otworzyli drzwi.

- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, profesorze. My... - szukał odpowiedniej wymówki.

- Zgubiliśmy się - dokończył za niego Ron.

Snape siedział przy swoim biurku. Zmarszczył brwi gdy ich zobaczył. Gryfoni już czekali, aż usłyszą wściekły głos nauczyciela. Harry nawet odruchowo spuścił swoje kocie uszy w dół.

- Minus trzydzieści punktów od Gryffindoru. Siadajcie.

Ron zajął miejsce obok Hermiony, a Harry dosiadł się do Neville'a, który warzył swój eliksir sam. Zerknął na tablice, potem na otwartą książkę do eliksirów która leżała na ławce, a na końcu na to, co znajdowało się w kociołku.

Według instrukcji, eliksir powinien mieć jasno niebieska barwę, podczas gdy to co uwarzył Neville miało ciemno brązowy odcień i bulgotało wydzielając okropny zapach.

- Neville? Coś ci chyba nie wyszło - odpowiedział nie odrywając wzroku od kociołka i substancji, która się w nim znajdywała. Po chwili ciecz zaczęła robić się coraz gęstsza i z każdą sekundą podnosiła się i wręcz rosła. To co jeszcze parę sekund temu ledwo dosięgało do połowy kociołka, teraz prawie się z niego wylewało.

- Tak? - zapytał nieśmiało.

Po chwili usłyszeli głośny huk i Harry zrozumiał co się stało.

- Tylko nie to - zdążył powiedzieć zanim przez wybuch eliksiru runął na ziemie uderzając się boleśnie w głowę. Miał szczęście, ponieważ tym razem ani kropla mikstury nie spadła na niego. Większość poleciała na Neville'a, który leżał obok jęcząc i wijąc się z bólu.

Usłyszał wściekły głos profesora, zanim zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i stracił przytomność.

Obudziły go rozmowy i odgłosy krzątających się ludzi. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał zmartwionych przyjaciół. Leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nie musiał długo myśleć, aby przypomnieć sobie dlaczego znajduje się w tym miejscu.

-Jak się czujesz, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona a w jej głosie można było wyczuć wyraźne zmartwienie.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył jak Pomfrey wciera jakąś maść z skórę Neville'a, który wciąż miał policzki mokre od łez a większa część jego skóry miała brązowy odcień.

- Dobrze. Mogę skąd wyjść? - zapytał z nadzieją. Harry nie lubił przebywać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Pielęgniarka podeszła do niego.

- Wypij to, a potem możesz odejść. - podała mu eliksir. Chłopak wypił cały za jednym razem. Poczuł gorzki smak i odruchowo się skrzywił.

- Ile lekcji przegapiłem? - odłożył pustą fiolkę na stolik. Ku jego irytacji, jego przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie zanim w końcu Ron przerwał ciszę.

- Wszystkie, oraz kolację.

Dopiero teraz poczuł ścisk w żołądku. Był strasznie głodny ale bał się, że spóźni się na zajęcia Oklumencji wiec wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu.

- Zobaczymy się później - rzucił na pożegnanie i opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne. Po chwili stał już przed komnatami Mistrza Eliksirów.

Zapukał do drzwi i po chwili zobaczył rozgniewanego Severusa.

- Co tu robisz? Powinieneś leżeć w skrzydle szpitalnym - powiedział.

- Pani Pomfrey wypuściła mnie wcześniej. Mogę wejść? - nauczyciel otworzył drzwi szerzej. Harry przez nie przeszedł.

- Nie dostałem szlabanu za wybuch eliksiru? - zapytał. Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- Przecież to nie twoja wina. Siadaj. - wskazał na kanapę, na której ćwiczyli Oklumencje kilka dni temu.

Harry zajął wskazane miejsce a po chwili nauczyciel usiadł obok.

- Oczyść umysł. Przygotuj się. Legilimens.

Tak jak poprzednio, udało mu się utrzymać obraz białej kartki przez kilka sekund, może nawet dłużej niż ostatnio. Lecz siła Snape była większa, i po chwili poddał się.

_Harry w bibliotece szukający informacji o Nickolasie Flamelu. Harry pod peleryną niewidką. On w schowku pod schodami. Kłócący się z Dudley'em. Jego pierwsza wizyta na Pokątnej._

_On i Ron w pokoju. Harry siedział na swoim łózko, podczas gdy rudzielec leżał na swoim._

_- Ron, myślę że jestem gejem_

_- Ale nie zakochałeś się we mnie, prawda?_

_On podczas śmierci Syriusza._

Zdziwił się, gdy udało mu się przywołać obraz białej kartki, gdy tylko zobaczył to wspomnienie. Po chwili poczuł, ze Severus opuszcza jego umysł.

Klęczał na podłodze, tak jak za ostatnim razem. Był spocony i zmęczony. Wstał o chwiejnych nogach i usiadł na kanapę obok nauczyciela.

- Jak było? - zapytał.

- Było... zaskakująco dobrze - zignorował dziwnie w głosie profesora. Uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie.

Severus podał mu coś, co jak się okazało potem, było szklanką mleka. Przyjął napój z wdzięcznością i od razu wziął duży łyk. Zarumienił się, gdy głośny odgłos mruczenia wyrwał się z jego gardła.

- Nie zrobiłem tego - skłamał speszony. Severus zaśmiał się.

Nigdy nie widział, aby ten mężczyzna się śmiał! Zdziwił się gdy zauważył, że spodobał mu się ten widok.

- Czego? - zapytał mężczyzna nadal się uśmiechając.

- Nie zamruczałem! - chłopak zmarszczył brwi - To było warczenie lwa - zapewnił go

- Ani przez chwile, nie pomyślałem o tym jak o czymś innym niż warczenie lwa.

Harry spróbował ukryć rumieniec, przykładając szklankę do ust. Wypił więcej mleka, mrucząc co tylko sprawiło, że zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

To wszystko wina tego zdradzieckiego mleka! Gdy Harry podniósł wzrok, zauważył, że Snape przygląda mu się z czymś, w rodzaju czułości w oczach.

- Nie podziękowałem jeszcze panu - przerwał - tobie - poprawił - za pomoc, kiedy Zabini... Właściwie co się z nim stało? Nie widziałem go dziś na zajęciach.

- On nie będzie ci się już naprzykrzał. Wyjechał dziś rano - Harry zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał dumę i radość w głosie nauczyciela.

- Czy to nie trochę za ostra kara? - zapytał.

- Nie - odpowiedział beztrosko. - Co się stało wczoraj? Kiedy wyszedłeś z gabinetu dyrektora wyglądałeś na przybitego - zapytał zmieniając temat.

Od razu przypomniał sobie co dyrektor powiedział mu dzień wcześniej.

- To nic takiego - skłamał lecz od razu poznał, że Snape tego nie kupił. Przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie.

- Potter? - zapytał łagodnie.

- Nie jestem pewny, czy mogę o tym mówić. Co prawda dyrektor pozwala opowiadać o misjach Ron'owi i Hermionie ale...- przerwał i wziął głęboki wdech - Nie. To naprawdę nic ważnego.

- Potter - powtórzył lecz tym razem jego głos był ostrzejszy.

- Pójdę już. Dobranoc -uśmiechnął się lekko i wyszedł.

Severus spojrzał na pusta szklankę leżącą na stoliku. Podniósł ją i wciekły rzucił wprost to palącego się kominka. Szklanka pękła wydając z siebie głośny trzask.


End file.
